


Razor

by fhsa_archivist



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-13
Updated: 2007-09-13
Packaged: 2019-02-05 18:32:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12799908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhsa_archivist/pseuds/fhsa_archivist
Summary: FIrst line prompt meme -The razor was older than he was, and somehow it appealed to himSheppard in his quarters.





	Razor

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Haven, the archivist: This story was originally archived at [Fandom Haven Story Archive (FHSA)](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Fandom_Haven_Story_Archive), was scheduled to shut down at the end of 2016. To preserve the archive, I began working with the OTW to transfer the stories to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. If you are this creator and the work hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Fandom Haven Story Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/fhsa/profile).

The razor was older than he was, and somehow it appealed to him. He’d found it amoung the accoutrements left behind in an otherwise pristine bathroom, a discarded object some long dead or ascended Ancient had thought disposable, not worthy of being carried through the Stargate and back to Earth. 

 

Sheppard had decided the previous occupant of the quarters he’d taken for his own had been male. Much of that assumption had been based on the razor. It wasn’t a lady’s razor, it was boxy and blunted, not something he thought a woman would have selected for herself. The wall art that blocked his window didn’t seem feminine either; a woman would have wanted the window open, would have placed a chair by it, a soft chair, something to spend the cool Lantean nights reading in.

 

Did the Ancients sit around and read?

 

He decided that it had been Bill who had once lived here, once entertained the possibilities of his long life here, once ate crackers in bed here. Bill was a tall guy who would have preferred Texas Caviar over salsa and spinach dip. He would've had the hots for the chick in the information room, too. Bill flew puddle jumpers and knew shortcuts around every solar system in the galaxy. Bill hated the Wraith, but he knew they weren’t all they seemed...

 

Bill packed carelessly, leaving his things behind, not because he was in a hurry but because he wasn't. He would've stayed in the Gateroom until the last possible moment, until it was too late to pack, and then ran through the Gate as Atlantis slipped beneath the forgiving, restless ocean of the only life he’d ever known. He would have looked back, once, even as he slipped into the watery surface of the event horizon. 

 

Bill made it to some nice Greek island where the olive-skinned women were as warm as the Mediterranean sun on long, humid days, drawing pictures of fancy flying machines and teaching the local barkeeps how to brew really good beer.

 

Sheppard raised the razor, his DNA setting it to humming softly in his hand, faintly warm like the whitewashed walls of old Greek houses. Squinting into the mirror, he brought it to his face, dragging the blunt surface down his skin in long simple strokes.


End file.
